Radial saw blades used to create osteotomies during orthopedic procedures remove bone material as the cut is made. Depending upon the procedure, the resultant cut surfaces may be repositioned against each other and stabilized with bone plates, screws, or other devices. Large gaps between the two osteotomy surfaces created by the geometry of the saw blade can result in instability when the surfaces are mated. This can lengthen recovery time, and increase the potential for post-operative complications. Additionally, many existing blade and hub designs are complex and costly to manufacture, making frequent replacement cost-prohibitive. Accordingly, a need exists for improved saw blades for osteotomy procedures.